If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: A young Ty Lee learns a painful lesson about being close to Azula. Warning for violence.


For SaxonDogs, a one-shot detailing the exploits of Ty Lee. Hope you like it and yes, you had better check your aura, since Ty Lee says it will be black and blue like the rest of you.

If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join Em 

Ty Lee's parents had been overjoyed when she had been selected to be one of Princess Azula's companions. It meant that the family had achieved royal favor, that Ty Lee would be at the center of court, meaning a possible royal match. "What a lucky omen," they said over and over again, patting their daughter's head and feeding her candy.

Ty Lee had been told over and over again what a great honor she had received. Even though it meant leaving her beloved nanny behind, leaving behind the only home she had ever known, her parents told her that it would all be worth it.

Ty Lee had been terrified of the palace. It was so big and scary, with thousands of corridors and huge guards who towered over her like trees. She stayed close to her friend, Princess Azula who had been kind enough to show her around and had told her everything would be all right.

As she sat down next to the Princess at lessons, the new companion hoped she would be happy in her new home. The lessons were interesting and Azula was a fun person to be around. They both liked to tumble and they both loved sweets. Ty Lee was sure everything would be all right as long as she had her nice friend.

"Princess Azula, could you tell me the name of the Fire Lord who helped defeat Chin the Conqueror?" The Fire Sage in charge asked sternly one morning. The lesson had not been going well and Azula seemed very distracted. The teacher seemed to be getting angrier by the moment.

Azula screwed her face up into confusion as she looked at a parchment. "No, I can't remember," she said innocently, her golden eyes looking very sad.

"How unfortunate for you, Princess. You will have to be punished," the Fire Sage said, removing a cane from the side of the room. Ty Lee flinched for her friend. That seemed very unfair. Azula seemed very brave; she didn't even look scared at the thought of getting a whipping. "You, new girl, come here."

Ty Lee's flinch deepened. "But I didn't do anything," she whimpered, very confused.

"Of course you didn't, but it's forbidden to strike a child of the Blood Royal. Hence, a whipping child is brought to take the punishment in her place," the sage explained as he took her hand and dragged Ty Lee to her feet. Ty Lee shivered. She had not heard about this part of her new position!

"In her place?" Ty Lee repeated after him, her teeth chattering with terror. Why should she be punished?

"Touch your toes, young lady. And Princess, I do hope this is a lesson to you," he said. As Ty Lee was forced down, she caught a glimpse of her friend's face. She was chilled by the cruel smirk, instead of the look of pity she had expected. What kind of madhouse had her parents sent her too?

A second later, all thoughts raced out of her head as a swish-crack exploded through the air and landed on her backside, like a hot iron. Ty Lee yelped as a searing line spread across her seat. That hurt terribly. How come Azula didn't stop this? She was a princess, she should defend her!

As the pain started to fade away, the same horrible sound burst through the air and a new line of pain was carved into her body. By now, tears were streaming down her face.

She tried to rise but was angrily pushed down. "I was only going to give you one more, but since you dare act willfully, you'll receive an extra stroke," the sage said angrily, giving her another bitter taste of the cane. By now, Ty Lee was openly sobbing, wishing for her beloved nanny to come and cuddle her.

The final blow was as painful as the first three, but it was almost a relief to know it was the end. As Ty Lee hobbled painfully back to her seat, rubbing her bottom gingerly, she heard the teacher tell Azula that she should take a lesson from that. What lesson could Azula take out of seeing her get beaten?

Through tear-filled eyes, Ty Lee could see the parchment Azula had been studying. "**Fire Lord Azariya helped defeat Chin the Conqueror in the seventh year of his reign**_." _Ty Lee looked up at Azula with horrified eyes. _Why? _

"Are you all right, my friend?" Azula asked, her golden eyes giving a clear message. _And just what are you going to do about it?_

Ty Lee realized how alone she was. Her parents didn't care if she was beaten black and blue, as long as they received "the honor." Azula could cause her pain on a whim. Her only chance was to try to avoid the blows. "Yes, I'm fine," she whispered back, forcing a smile. She could not let the pain show. "Didn't hurt at all. I'm just glad I could help you."

Azula nodded. "Glad to hear that," she said, as Ty Lee lowered her eyes in the face of her new owner.

AN-This drabble was far too much fun to write. I feel like Azula here, grinning madly.


End file.
